


Midgardian Culture

by orphan_account



Series: Midguardian Culture [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Aesir Watching TV, Fluff, IFDrabble, International Fanworks Day 2015, Loki likes him anyways, M/M, Sherlock - Freeform, thor is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor dislikes many things about Midgardian culture.</p><p>But he likes one thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midgardian Culture

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so, I wrote this in like 15 minutes at 12:30am so forgive any spelling or grammar errors.

“Thor, what in Yggdrasil is that" Loki snarked with a smirk.

Thor whipped around from his spot on the couch with a sad smile, “It is a Midgardian television show. It is a very sad affair, would you care to join me?”

Loki rolled his eyes but joined his brother on the sofa, cuddling up to his side automatically, “So what is this mournful affair that has upset my brother so?”

Thor lit up at his brothers unusual enthusiasm and began to talk, “This man named Sherlock must sacrifice himself to protect his loved ones from a man named Moriarty...”

**Author's Note:**

> Bad ending is bad.


End file.
